lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Libby Smith
Elizabeth "Libby" was one of the tail-section survivors of Flight 815, played by Cynthia Watros. She claimed to be a clinical psychologist before the crash and developed a romantic interest in Hurley on the Island. She was first seen in the Season 2 episode "Adrift", was shot by Michael in episode "Two For The Road" and died later of her wounds in episode "?". A competent young woman, she seemed reserved about her own life and gave out little information. As no flashbacks were specifically devoted to her, little is known about her backstory. Adding to the mystery is that her surname has not yet been revealed and that she featured prominently in flashbacks of other Losties. Because of this, Libby has become a key point of interest amongst fans of the show. Through the flashbacks in which she appeared, it was discovered she was once a patient at the Santa Rosa Mental Institute together with Hurley and that she donated Desmond's sailboat to him. Before the crash As Libby did not receive any flashbacks, little is known about her life before the crash. Several unanswered questions remain, for instance, why she was in Australia or why she was on board of the doomed aircraft. In episode "The Other 48 Days", Libby claimed to be a clinical psychologist before the crash. In a deleted scene, she claimed she had had three husbands (due to being a deleted scene, this might not be canon). In a Hurley flashback, in episode Dave, it was revealed she had been a patient in the Santa Rosa Mental Institute, around the same time as Hurley. It is unknown why she was there and why she did not reveal this to Hurley. Hurley most likely did not recognise her as she had a darker hair color than on the Island. In a Desmond flashback (dated circa 2001), in "Live Together, Die Alone", she offered Desmond four dollars to purchase a cup of coffee. After sitting down with Desmond and hearing his plans of sailing around the world, Libby offered Desmond her recently deceased husband's sailboat, claiming it was what he would have wanted. The boat was named "Elizabeth", after herself. She also revealed her husband's name was David, and that he had died a month prior to her meeting with Desmond. In a Mr. Eko flashback, in episode "?", it was revealed that on September 22, 2004, she overheard Eko speaking to Charlotte Malkin at the Oceanic Airlines counter. She later asked them if everything was alright. It is assumed that later that day, Libby must have boarded Flight 815 and was assigned a seat in the tail section of the airplane. She told Hurley that he had stomped on her foot in his rush to get onto the plane, and was surprised he didn't remember her. On the island * Performed triage on Tailies after the crash * Lived with the Tailies in the Arrow station * Lied to Sawyer about how bad his wound is to motivate him to keep going * Seemed to babble a lot, but this may be the result of stress or the clever use of her psychological training * Claimed to be a Clinical Psychologist (she told this to Sawyer and Ana-Lucia. In a deleted scene, she told Hurley how she specialized in marital and domestic problems) * Claimed to have dropped out of medical school after one year * Claimed to have been injured while racing "a cute Ski patrol guy" in Stowe, VT * Flirted with Hurley in The Swan bunker's laundry room.(Perhaps in an effort to distract him from thinking about why she looks familiar to him from his time spent at Santa Rosa Mental Institute). * Helped Claire to regain her memories of the Medical Station through what looked like hypnotic regression. * Helped Hurley to rid himself of his eating habit, only to see a parachute full of food appear on the island. * Stopped Hurley from jumping off a cliff. * Kissed Hurley. * Went on a picnic with Hurley, ended up going in circles. * Went to retrieve blankets from The Swan and was shot twice in the stomach by Michael. ** Michael calls this a mistake but seems to agree when Hurley asks if he would have killed her anyway (since she had witnessed Michael kill Ana-Lucia). * After being shot, fell into shock and suffered massive bleeding. * Jack injects heroin into her from Sawyer's stash as a pain relief after it became clear she would not survive. * Last word before dying was "Michael". * Died mere days before she could see the Elizabeth again. ** Her funeral was interrupted by the boat's appearance. * Before The Others attack Hurley, Kate, Sawyer, Jack and Michael in Live Together, Die Alone her name (Elizabeth) is heard whispered. A similar whispered sound is heard before the kidnap of Cindy. Unanswered Questions *What is her surname? *What is her full backstory? *Why was she in a mental institute, and was the fact that both she and Hurley were there and then on the Island together merely a coincidence? *Why was she in Australia and why was she on board of the doomed flight 815? Theories General * The german TV-Station Pro7 predicate her surname was Franklin. * Her full name is Elizabeth Widmore, Elizabeth Hanso or Elizabeth DeGroot. * She's interested in Hurley because she knows he's rich. ** This is unlikely since we now know she is at least rich enough to own a boat * May be a compulsive/knowing liar. *She is Liddy Wales mentioned on the THF site as a member of the board of directors, whose picture was missing. * When Eko faced The Monster he saw his past in it. And Libby helped Claire to remember her memories about her kidnapping by The Others. Saying that she was a clinical psychologist before The Crash. But we have seen her as a patient in mental institution. So she could be The Monster. As some theories say that The Monster can change forms. **It's a safe assumtion to make, that it was "Real Libby" who appeared at the airport and who died on the island at the hands of Michael. So for this theory to hold, it would mean that The Monster appeared as Libby only at a few times. Which means that we must find a way to discern between appearances of "Real Libby" and "Monster Libby"... *Libby may be Shannon's mother, making her full name "Elizabeth Rutherford". This theory is backed up by not only similarities in Libby's and Shannon's appearances, but also their respective ages play into this. Shannon was 21 at her time of death, and Libby (in a deleted scene) has said she has been married three times, including annulments, putting her in her late 30s (she was born in 1967, putting her age as of Lostpedia's timeline as 37). She may have been married to Adam Rutherford and had Shannon, only for Adam to leave her for Sabrina Carlyle. **This theory is somewhat disproven by the fact that Libby saw Shannon's body after Ana-Lucia killed her. Wouldn't she recognize her own daughter? ***Libby may not have seen Shannon since she was a small child, and Shannon went to live with her dad, Sabrina and Boone. This may explain Libby's lack of recognition of Shannon (if, indeed, Shannon is her daughter). *She had MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) which is why she was in Santa Rosa. Thus the Libby we knew on the island, the one in Santa Rosa and the one who gave Desmond the boat were all different personalities. Mental Patient * The girl in the institution isn't Libby; it's her darker-haired "Bad Twin". ** However, this girl is referred to by a nurse as "Libby" -- so either she is indeed the same Libby from the island, or her twin has assumed the real Libby's identity. ** Alternatively, the girl in the institute is the real Libby, and the one on the island is the true "Bad Twin" who is assuming her sister (clone?)'s identity. * Became obsessed with Hurley at the hospital and been following him ever since. * She's the mysterious figure watching Hurley in the doorway to the sports hall in the Dave episode. * She suffers from a dissociative disorder, this being the reason for her stay in the Mental Hospital. * She might just have learned enough psychology as a patient to pass herself off as a psychologist. * She was "healed" when reaching the island in the same way as Locke and Rose, only it was her mind instead of her body. ** This doesn't explain why Hurley's mental issues remained with him on the island, however. *** This is not necessarily true; it could be the monster * Libby was in the mental institution, as a result of depression following her husband's death (and meeting Desmond), and took a liking to Hurley because she thought he was talking to her husband "Dave" in the afterlife. Clinical Psychologist *Libby is not a clinical psychologist. No Clinical Psychologist would call what was happening to Hurley (on the cliff after Dave jumps) a "panic attack." A panic attack doesn't mean standing around looking nervous; panic attack symptons include hyperventilating, chest pain, sweating, and overall serious anxiety. **Or, maybe, the authors have no idea of what a panic attack consists of, and presumed that using that term at that time didn't involve anything too specific. Connection with Hurley * When Hurley says he recognizes her, she tells him he stepped on her foot in his rush to get on the plane. But Hurley was the very last person on the plane, and we see all his movements from when he first enters the airport until when he finally arrives at the boarding gate. Is Libby making up this occurance in order to distract Hurley from thinking of where he really knows Libby from? ** This is probably the case as Hurley was a mid-section passenger and as he was the last on the plane, it would be very unlikely that he stepped on the foot of a passenger who was supposedly sat for the entire flight at the back of the plane. **However, as she has blonde hair (or at least a blonde wig) in Desmond's flashback in the coffee shop maybe it is not a disguise meant for Hurley's benefit. **Showed a strange look of concern when Hurley said "maybe the wine will help remind me where I know you from" as Libby went to the Swan to get blankets for their picnic. Member of Hanso Foundation * She is a member of the Hanso Foundation. She was in the mental hospital because of horrible experiences in the Hanso Foundation. The Hanso Foundation changed her name to keep their secrecy. * Libby may be Hanso Foundation Board Member Liddy Wales. * In the "secret footage" viewable at http://www.whatislost.com/ Libby tells Sayid "deep down, she's a good person" about Ana-Lucia. ** Libby may have been sent by the Hanso Foundation to observe the Others as well as the survivors of the crash. Hired Operative * Libby is a private detective or other kind of freelance operative who does jobs for people. She was paid to set Desmond up with the sailboat and track his movements. She was also paid to follow up on other leads to the location of the island. This might have involved a vague lead on the numbers, which in turn led her to Leonard and an undercover job in the asylum. The use of the numbers by Hurley led her to tail his own investigation of the numbers, which led to Australia. Her client is Penelope Widmore. ** This theory does hold some weight as Libby is supposedly a clinical psychologist. With much experience. It could have been possible for Libby to fake insanity in order to infiltrate the asylum and observe Leonard. Connection with Desmond * Libby offered "David's" boat, Sailboat ("Elizabeth"), to Desmond, intentionally sending him to the island. ** If that was indeed her intent, a tracking device could have been placed on the Sailboat ("Elizabeth"), with the hope of enabling her to join Desmond once he reached the island. Was she perhaps on Oceanic Flight 815, returning from yet another fruitless search for the island? Husband Dave * Libby's husband Dave might be the same Dave that was Hurley's imaginary friend from the episode named Dave. ** It would seem improbable that Libby's husband was imaginary. * Libby's husband Dave was a patient at Santa Rosa Mental Institute prior to his death, thus explaining her being there when Hurley visits Leonard Simms (and acting perhaps more devastated than mentally ill). ** This is unlikely, as Libby was given pills by a nurse, implying that she herself was a patient. ** If true, however, this could mean that Hurley's imaginary friend Dave was indeed real, but that the staff made Hurley believe that he was hallucinating for some reason. This is also unlikely though -- Hurley is seen to be hugging air where he thinks Dave is sitting when Dr. Brooks takes their photo; if Dave was real, we should have seen him too. * Dave was one of the people killed in Hurley's Collapsing Deck Accident. Assuming the deck was on a boat, this also could explain Libby's sentiments for The Elizabeth (or her eagerness to give it away). ** If Dave was one of the people killed in Hurley's deck incident, before he was able to use his boat, this could have made her end up in the mental hospital due to extreme depression/grief. ** Libby made Hurley responsible for her husbands death and has been following him since, ending up on the island. *** Knew about Hurleys fortune and was trying to get her hands on his money by seducing him. Other Libby is an other: *There has been no evidence or suggestion that she was even on Flight 815. :*She was in the line at check-in though; that's when she saw Mr. Eko. *Just because we know she had a life off the island does not mean that Others are born and raised on the island - they could easily have come from the outside world too. * However the likelihood of an Other planning on being on Oceanic Flight 815 and surviving the crash is highly unlikely. Spoilers * Highlight to reveal spoiler: Producers have said that although the character Libby is dead on the island, Cynthia Watros is not done filming and will be seen again on LOST. This was later confirmed to be that her past will indeed be explored by more flashbacks from other characters. Gallery Image:Libby_OFD.jpg|Libby talking to Ana-Lucia about Jason. Image:Ep218 14 240x360.jpg|Libby as a patient at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Image:Lib1.jpg|Libby getting shot by Michael. Image:Libbyb4.jpg|Elizabeth at the coffeehouse with Desmond. Category:Characters Category:Tail Section Survivors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute Patients